


No. 1 Party Anthem

by DonCoelho19



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: A pessoa que inventou confraternizações de empresa merecia um fim trágico e cruel. Mas Minos tinha que admitir que de todas as coisas ruins daquela confraternização Aiacos não era uma delas.
Relationships: Garuda Aiacos/Griffon Minos
Kudos: 1





	No. 1 Party Anthem

Seu melhor amigo olhava tudo ao redor, com os olhos da cor do uísque que tinha em mãos, um pequeno sorriso no rosto, provavelmente procurando a bela morena com quem tinha vindo. Não poderia estar se importando menos com as conquistas do amigo, quem ele comia ou deixava de comer. Se Rada estava interessado na moça, bem, sorte a dele, só não ia ficar de vela para o casal, nem de ombro amigo para o outro enquanto ele ficava procurando por ela. Tinha outros interesses.

Estava interessado em outros olhos arroxeados e cabelos negros... Procurava-o discretamente pelo salão, com aquela decoração ridícula de confraternização de escritório; papel crepom caindo pelo teto; bolas grandes e coloridas; uma iluminação horrível que lhe traria dor de cabeça se não estivesse bebendo; e uma música horrorosa, a seu ver, num ritmo estranho e meio lento. Odiava trabalhar naquele maldito escritório, odiava trabalhar, bem dizer, e odiava ainda mais aquelas festinhas tolas. A quem o chefe queria enganar se fingindo de bonzinho? Todos sabiam que aquilo era a mais pura das puras fachadas, e que o moreno mais importante do mundo imobiliário estava pouco se fodendo para seus funcionários.

Por aquelas e outras que Minos odiava estar ali.

Também tinha o fato de que o ponche estava terrivelmente ruim, doce demais. Que Radamanthys estava procurando como um cão de caça a morena secretaria de Hades. Também estava um calor infernal. Seu terno estava amassado, apontando para todos os lados como uma antena – principalmente aquela maldita gola passada – a gravata lhe sufocava, e aquelas luzes e música. Pelos deuses. Para que aquilo ficasse interessante seriam necessárias prostitutas dançando libidinosamente em jaulas suspensas no teto – bem melhor que o papel crepom – e que postes de pole dances estivessem recheados de pessoas bonitas.

Ou que  _ ele _ aparecesse. Isso tornaria o mundo muito mais fácil.

Ah, ali estava ele. Teve que percorrer o auditório transformado em salão vinte vezes com os olhos, procurando os cabelos negros em meio aquelas luzes vermelhas e verdes loucas, mas o encontrou. Devia ter procurando por uma chama na escuridão, a pequena fagulha alaranjada da ponta do cigarro negro que ele tragava devagar. Parando uma hora ou outra para rir e beber um gole do ponche horroroso. O sorriso era bonito, mostrando os dentes brancos e alinhados, os cabelos desarrumados caiam no rosto úmido, o terno estava uma bagunça. Era lindo aos seus olhos, de todas as maneiras que fosse, porque o que realmente importavam eram os olhos de cor meio indefinida, meio roxo, meio azul, lhe olhando vez ou outra. Os amigos dele estavam ao seu lado, contando piadas, provavelmente, pela forma que ele ria, e jogava a cabeça para trás e gargalhava.

Às vezes, muita vezes, quando as pessoas se apaixonam a beleza se torna algo supérfluo e supervalorizado. A gargalhada dele era bonita, tinha um som lindo. E isso conseguia lhe encantar mais do que o corpo bonito que ele tinha – mas o corpo bem que ajudava...

Vá lá, nunca fora um homem medroso, com neuras, sempre fora confiante de quem era, sua posição, o que podia conseguir. Insegurança não existia para um advogado como ele. Mas sentia-se compelido a hesitar com o outro. Temia que se fosse rápido demais ele fugisse como uma garça assustada.

Uma musica pior do que a anterior passou a tocar e ele revirou os olhos. Quem era o maldito que escolhia aquelas músicas? Radamathys encontrou sua musa – ou uma vadia morena qualquer, aquelas luzes não lhe deixavam ver nada – e saiu de perto dele, sem nem um aceno. Lindo a forma que sempre somos trocados pelos nossos amigos quando eles veem um rabo de saia. Voltou a revirar os olhos, e procurar Aiacos no meio da multidão. Ele lhe observava com os olhos negros, sorrindo, parecendo lhe chamar para onde estava, pela forma com que mordia os lábios vez ou outra. Aquilo se parecia muito com mais uma fase do jogo que eles estavam jogando. O jogo de jogar indiretas, retribuir olhares, secar descaradamente um ao outro quando estivessem distraídos. Poderia se chamar um jogo de sedução. Mas Minos já tinha jogado jogos de sedução, e aquele era muito mais sutil, muito mais delicado. Muito mais... Pessoal.

Os olhares e sorrisos, saber que o outro gostava de si, da mesma forma que gostava dele; as conversas durante o almoço; reuniões a noite; tensão sexual percebida por colegas; piadinhas sendo soltas para os dois. Tudo aquilo era muito mais pessoal, muito mais íntimo, do que jamais tivera antes.

O moreno saiu da rodinha de amigos onde ele se encontrava, andando devagar em meio a tantas pessoas para chegar até ele. Será que o joguinho ia finalmente ter fim? Quase duvidava. Aquela não parecia uma coisa que tinha fim até que os dois admitissem paixão, amor ou qualquer coisa assim. E Minos não era homem de admitir muita coisa nem para si – mesmo que naquele caso ele já o tivesse feito – quanto mais para os outros.

A música estava altíssima então o outro gritou para fazer-se ouvir.

— Pensei que não viria à festa, que achava essas coisas ridículas.

— E são – disse em seu tom de voz normal, se aproximando mais do ouvido e pescoço do outro para se fazer ouvir. Sua respiração quente bateu na pele do moreno, que pareceu se arrepiar, lhe fazendo sorrir – Essas festas são uma das coisas mais ridículas inventadas pela a humanidade, o que faz com que eu acredite cada vez menos em seu potencial. Mas fui ameaçado pelo nosso adorável chefe.

Aiacos riu, e novamente percebeu que adorava aquele som. Admitia apenas para si mesmo o quanto estava apaixonado, por prestar atenção naquelas tolices, mas preferia fingir que não.

— Vamos dançar?

— Eu não danço.

— Ora essa – uma mão firme e quente segurou a sua – Vamos dançar.

Quando viu estava sendo arrastado para o meio da pista de dança. Muita gente se movia, suados e bêbados, e queria muito mandá-los para o inferno – não adiantaria muito, pareceu-lhe que aquele lugar era o próprio inferno. Mas não fez nada. Não saiu nem praguejou. Passou a mão pela cintura do outro, enquanto o mesmo passava os braços pelos seus ombros, e devagar começou a se mover de um lado para o outro. Não sabia dançar, isso era óbvio, e o moreno percebeu. Ele riu no seu pescoço e disse-lhe ao ouvido.

— Você não sabe dançar.

— Você é muito perceptivo.

— Quer que eu te ensine a dançar?

Pensou um pouco, balanceando os prós e os contras. Aiacos se encostou mais ao seu corpo, envolveu-lhe os ombros com mais força.

— Tudo bem.

Um sorriso enorme surgiu nos lábios do outro, uma felicidade infantil brilhou nos olhos que achava tão bonitos.

— Apenas me siga.

“Apenas me siga’’ era uma péssima forma de ensinar alguém, mas tentou repetir os passos do outro, o que rendeu aos dois movimentos lentos na pista; agarrados demais para que não houvesse piadinhas em poucos minutos, naquela música lenta e irritante que o moreno fez questão de cantar o refrão ao seu ouvido em voz baixa e rouca:

Ficou olhando para os olhos escuros, sabendo que valia a pena muita coisa por eles, por aquele sorriso ladino que ele lhe oferecia... Devagar abaixou a cabeça e envolveu os lábios do moreno nos seus. Infelizmente o beijo tinha o gosto do ponche ruim que os dois haviam ingerido, mas que lentamente iam se desvanecendo com o movimento de suas línguas. A festa poderia acabar ali, o mundo poderia parar ali e mais um monte de coisas piegas daquela maneira. Tudo o que importava naquele momento era o beijo que compartilhava com o outro, as unhas que se afundavam em seus ombros, e a força com que trazia um corpo para mais perto do seu.

Quase podia sentir, quase podia ver a linha invisível com que amarrava o outro a si, e amarrava a si mesmo no outro. Sentia-se se tornando uma marionete daquele sentimento e não gostava daquilo.

Separaram-se arfando um pouco. Aiacos encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e continuaram a se mover devagar. Colocou uma mão sobre os cabelos negros e começou a acariciá-lo devagar. O que responderia quando perguntassem se estavam juntos de agora em diante? Sempre respondera que não, pois assim não estavam, e tinham apenas amizade um pelo outro. Com um beijo daqueles em público seria difícil dizer que não, mesmo que eles não tivessem se resolvido se sim.

Sentia seu coração bater rápido, e ao olhar para baixo e encontrar o olhar do moreno para si tomou sua decisão. Não queria ser marionete de coisa alguma. Não queria dar de ombros e dizer que não estavam juntos. Queria estar junto a ele. Então voltou a abaixar a cabeça e a tomar os lábios do outro para si. Ainda sentiu o sorriso que o outro mantinha nos lábios ao beijá-lo e sorriu durante o beijo.

Para falar a verdade odiava muito as festas. Muito as luzes malditas, o cheiro de cigarro no ar, o ponche, o papel crepom...

Mas não odiava tanto aquela música.


End file.
